mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Serial Leveler
The concept of a Serial Leveler is to create a Mafia Wars account that can level fairly continuously for hundreds of levels. A Serial Leveler can reach level 100 in hours and level 200 in days. There are two basic types of Serial Levelers. One based on Energy and the other based on Stamina. In both cases, the basic idea is to have a large enough pool of Energy or Stamina to be able to reach the next level without waiting on your regeneration timer. All Energy Character The All Energy character is the classic type of Serial Leveler. It is still viable but the effectiveness of the strategy was reduced in October 2009 when Zynga lowered the ratios of some of the most efficient jobs. Strategy The focus of this type of character is to put all your available skill points into Energy and concentrate on Jobs that provide the highest XP / Energy ratio. For this reason, it is highly recommended that you use an informational bookmarklet like ExpEnergy. The goal is to always be able to reach the next level before running out of Energy. Upon reaching the next level, you get a free Energy refill and can continue to level. An Energy Pack should never be used to help you level. Instead, use your Energy Pack to help you complete Job Mastery on low xp/energy ratio jobs or to gain consumables that can be used for higher xp/energy ratio jobs like "Run Illegal Poker Game" in the Enforcer tier. Critical Success Factors *During your earliest levels, you'll primarily be doing the job "Bank Heist" in the Associate tier. *Save your first Energy Pack to collect consumables for "Run Illegal Poker Game" *It is absolutely vital you have an 10% Wheelman and 10% Mastermind for the energy reduction and XP increase benefit to Jobs. *Most people believe this strategy is only viable for hundreds of levels if the Fearless character type is chosen and a "friend" promotes you to be their Wheelman. This provides you the benefit of occasionally completing a Job for 0 Energy cost. *Only do as many high xp/energy ratio jobs as you need to ensure that you will reach the next level. Use tools like ExpEnergy to monitor your progress see when it is OK to do the low xp/energy jobs to complete your Job Mastery. Advantages *A large Energy pool which can be used to complete more Jobs *Energy Pack refills provide a big bonus that can be used to gain lots of consumables. *Very fast to level and use up even thousands of points of Energy Disadvantages *Little to no points in Attack or Defense makes Fighting more difficult. As a result, you will focus most of your attacks on players with much smaller Mafias. *XP per skill point is less than an All Stamina character. All Stamina Character This All Stamina character utilizes a similar strategy but focuses on winning Fights rather than completing jobs. This strategy became viable when Zynga lowered the cost to purchase Stamina from 2 skill points to 1 skill point. Strategy The focus of this type of character is to put all your available skill points into Stamina and concentrate on Fights which provide an xp / stamina ratio of approximately 2.47 xp per fight won. The goal is to be able to reach the next level without running out of Stamina. Upon leveling, you will get a free Stamina refill and can continuously level. Critical Success Factors *Find a whipping boy. Since you won't be investing any points into Attack or Defense, it's important to find a player you can beat who has a smaller Mafia and/or lower equipment score that you can beat consistently. ::*Make sure you get 501 Mafia as early as possible. This will significantly increase the number of "whipping boys" you will be able to attack. ::*Or alternately, create your own "whipping boy" by making a new Facebook account. Bookmark his profile and away you go. *Download a bookmarklet similar to AttackX which allows you to attack your whipping boy hundreds of times in a row. Most of these will be "ghost" attacks that aren't visible to the whipping boy. ::*Since you level continuously from Fighting, it's often possible to set AttackX to 5000+ fights and level several times unattended since the bookmarklet will continue to attacking even after level ups. *Save your small pool of Energy to do the largest Job possible before leveling up. Since Fighting typically only gives you 2-3 points on average, a Job that provides a 30+ XP bonus is much more beneficial as your final levelup action. Advantages *Each time you fight, there is a small chance to win a piece of Cuba or New York loot (depending on level). ::*Since you will be attacking hundreds of times per level, the quality of your loot will typically be much better than other people at a similar level. ::*Fighting is the fastest way to gain 501 of the best equipment from New York and Cuba. *The 2.47 xp return from Fights is much better per skill point than even the best Jobs. ::*Currently the best xp ratio from jobs (assuming you have the private island and top mafia mastermind & wheelman) is "Settle a Beef... Permanently" in New York, which yields a ratio of 2.114. "Run Illegal Poker Game" provides a slightly higher return of 2.235, but requires prep items, which each give a return of 1.750 (the sum of all three is 33 energy needed for 66 xp or 2 xp/energy). *The Energy requirement on boss fights like Agostino Cleto is very low and can be quickly repeated by regenerating Energy. For players working on the NY money achievements, this greatly increases the speed at which you can gain cash. Disadvantages *The small pool of Energy makes completing Jobs and progressing through the game (particularly Moscow) much more difficult. *Utilizing hundreds and thousands of Stamina points is very time consuming. So while leveling is continuous, it is not done quickly. For example, running the Attackx bookmarklet at a 0 second delay will yield a 1 hour time of completion to burn 1000 stamina. *Your low amount of Energy will make progressing through Bangkok and Moscow very slow. Mixed Character The above two strategies are extreme examples of a Serial Leveler. Perhaps the best strategy to consider for a new account that wishes to progress through the content quickly takes a more Mixed approach to Energy and Stamina. Strategy The basic idea of this method is to invest all of your skill points into Stamina and Energy in equal or near equal proportions. This allows you to benefit from the advantages of both strategies while minimizing the disadvantages. Critical Success Factors *When using your Energy, use the same strategy you would implement for an the All Energy character and focus on high xp/energy ratio Jobs. ::*Wheelman and Mastermind bonus is still important. Fearless character types still benefit from 0 Energy Jobs *Use the higher xp/skill point ratio that Stamina provides to ensure that you are able to level quickly through the earliest levels when many Jobs provide low xp/energy ratios. As the better Jobs unlock, start investing more heavily into Energy until it reaches a more equal proportion. *Use your Stamina before using your Energy. This allows you to save your final level up action for a Job that provides a big XP benefit that may roll over to the next level. Boss fights like Agostino Cleto are particularly useful for consuming large amounts of Energy. Advantages *Larger pool of Energy than an All Stamina character allows you to progress through the Job tiers. *Better loot from Fights will allow your character to be better equipped than many players of a similar level. *The 2.47xp ratio on Stamina makes your Energy go farther and potentially able to be used on lower xp ratio Jobs Disadvantages *The large Stamina pool is still a considerable amount of time to use. *Because leveling also requires you to use Energy on Jobs, unattended play using AttackX is not possible. *Weak Attack and Defense will hamper you in Fights and make you very vulnerable to the Hitlist. ::*However, this is true of all Serial Leveler character types. Category:Guides